The Prisoner
by Holdenia
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is taken prisoner right in the midst of his own village? Find out. [oneshot] Please Read


**The Prisoner**

I do not own Naruto, or the storyline that I narutofied andI don't own the word narutofied.

It was a chilly Winter day when Sasuke Uchiha was out training, unknowing he was being watched. After training several hours in the cold, Sasuke's body started feeling the strain. In an instant Sasuke passed out from the lack of warmth in his body. It was then that the observer arrosed from the shadows and took Sasuke away.

While Sasuke was unconcious he felt his body was becoming warmer and lost himself in his dreams. After what seemed like days Sasuke awoke to see a room that looked slightly familiar but he couldn't quite remember where it was, he just knew tha it was not where he wanted to be.

Sasuke began to think then he recognized his eerie surrounding, this was Ino's house.

Just then Ino walked into the room where Sasuke was being kept (just pretend Ino doesn't have parents) with a bowl of soup in her hand.

"Good morning sleepy head", Ino said.

"What amI doing here", said Sasuke.

"You passed out in the snow andI brought you here, other wise you would have died", said Ino, "andI brought you some hot soup to eat"

"Ok",said Sasuke, "how long have I been here?"

"Three days", said Ino.

"What!", said Sasuke, "I have to get back to my training now"

"You can't on that leg", said Ino, " its broken"

"When did my leg break?", said Sasuke.

"Um, it broke when you, um, passed out, you fell onto a, err, tree, ya, you fell onto a tree", said Ino.

"Whatever", said Sasuke very suspiciously.

"So why don't we feed you some soup", said Ino.

"Fine."

Ino lifted the spoon from the bowl and into Sasukes mouth.

"What do you think of Sakura?", asked Ino.

"I don't wanna talk about her", said Sasuke.

At this Ino was enraged because she wanted to know how he felt about her rival Sakura. Ino started to shake furiously in this rage.

"Why won't you tell me", shouted Ino at the top of her lungs, "Ive been taking care of you."

At this Sasuke became quite frightened. Ino lifted the bowl of soup and dumped it on the bed ridden Sasuke. Now sasuke was utterly terrified and Ino stormed out of the room. Sasuke realized he had to get out of there. Sasuke began shaking back and forth in an attempt to get out of the bed cautious of making any noise. He finally tossed himself on the floor where pain surged through his body. He realized then he couldnt move on the floor, so he just stayed there trying to sleep so that he could wake up from this nightmare that would only get worse.

Sasuke was awakened by the opening of the door. It was Ino with a kind face on, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Im sorry about earlier Sasuke, I don't know what came over me", said Ino, "can you ever forgive me?"

"Sure whatever", said Sasuke with a still frightened voice.

"Silly me I didn't put the bed rails on, you fell right off the bed"

Ino carefully placed Sasuke into the bed and applied the bed rails that she spoke of. Ino then left Sasuke to rest his aweful sleep. When she left Sasuke he noticed that there was a pen on the table beside him. He took the pen in hopes that it would come in handy later.

When Ino came back to see Sasuke later he asked her something.

"Um Ino, when can I leave?"

"Sasuke, you can't leave until your leg gets better", said Ino.

"But, I'm sure people in the village are worried about me."

"Nonsense SasukeI told the hokage thatI was keeping you here for now."

After a couple of days of his sleeping and Ino's sudden outbursts Ino had to go to the store.

"SasukeI have to go to the store, I'll leave you in a wheel chair so you can move around your room."

Ino helped Sasuke into the chair, then left for the store. Sasuke immediatly rolled his way to the door and as he suspected ... locked. The sun through the window was shining on something that caught Sasukes attention. It was one of Ino's hair pins Sasuke thought, she must have dropped it when she got angry at me. Sasuke used the pin to unlock the door that was sealing him in the earthly hell hole. It took him a few tries, but finally he had unlocked the door. He rolled his way to the front door, but unfortunately for Sasuke the pin was too big for the door. Sasuke rolled his way around the house that had become his prison. As he was rolling his chair he caught on a book and knocked it off a table, the book appeared to be Ino's diary. Sasuke picked the book up and placed it on back on the table.

Suddenly Sasuke heard footsteps a couple of yards from the front door. He rolled his way back to his room as fast as possible. He couldn't fit the chair back in! He struggled and jerked and finally pushed the chair into the room and shut the door as he heard the key going into the front door. He pulled out the hair pin and locked the door back and relaxed as the keeper of his fate walked in the front door.

"Hey Sasuke I'm back from the store", Ino said, as she opened the door to his room.

Ino came in and gave him his regular soup as usual and it seemed like day turned to night in no time. Sasuke fell asleep easily that night, despite that it was stormy with lightning and thunder. As a crack of thunder struck, Sasuke woke up to see Ino's face lit up by the storm.

"I know you were out today Sasuke", said Ino, "My diary was face down whenI left."

Sasuke sensed something terrible was about to happen.

"Sasuke, your leg is getting better", Ino said as she removed the bed rails.

"Soon you will be leaving me Sasuke", she said, as she put one of the bed rails under Sasuke's leg.

"And we know we were ment to be together forever", as she put the other rail on top of his leg.

Sasuke began sweating and wimpering like a scared puppy as the storm raged on. Ino stood on the bed that Sasuke was sleeping on.

"So we can't have you leaving me now", she said as she jumped on the rail smashing Sasukes leg in between breaking it exactly as it was before.

Sasuke let out a scream of pain that could be heard through the whole house. And Ino sat down and watched him suffer all night until it was morning, like the wicked demon she is.

In the morning, she had the door open, staring out the window into the world Sasuke hadn't been in for a week or so. Off in the distance she saw what looked like a person walking towards the house. She jumped up from where she sat and started dragging Sasuke from his bed into the hall. With this awakening Sasuke, in pain, asked whats going on.

"Nothing", said Ino as she opened a hidden door in the hall and threw Sasuke into the room, "be good now Sasuke."

Ino then prepared for a visitor and surely there was a knock on the door a few seconds later. It was Shikamaru.

"Hey Ino its been a while since I've seen you"

"So what brings you here Shikamaru?"

"Well the hokage's got me on a mission searching for Sasuke, he's been missing."

"Thats terrible", said Ino, "please come inside, its cold out there."

"You must have been cold out there Shikamaru. I'll go get us something warm to drink."

"Ok", said Shikamaru.

Ino left into the kitchen but, something seemed wrong to Shikamaru. Then he heard a scratching coming from the hall. He walked down it to find a slight crack from top to bottom like a door. He slowly opened the door as to not alert Ino of his doings. On the floor he saw Sasuke wiggling with tape over his mouth. In surprise Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke what are you doing here."

Right after he was finished with that sentence a dozen shurikens came flying towards Shikamaru and hit him in the head. His lifeless body fell onto the ground into the hall room with Sasuke.

"Sasuke", Ino said, "im now understanding whatI must do, if we are to be together forever we must die together!"

Sasuke became a sickly color.

"It must happen soon, or others will come."

Sasuke was desperatly thinking and thinking, then it dawned on him.

"Ok Ino, but can we end it all in the room with my bed"

"I don't see what difference it would make, but ok", said Ino.

Sasuke sat on his bed while Ino went to get a knife, he pulled the pen out of his pocket that he took from the table, waiting for Ino to return.

"I'm here Sasuke. Are you ready to be with me forever?", said Ino.

"Yes sweetie", said Sasuke with a fake romantic voice.

Then Sasuke dropped the pen on the ground.

"Can you pick that up for me", he said.

Ino bent down to get the pen when Sasuke reached for the bed rail and hit her on the head with it as hard as he could with his injuries.

Ino fell to the ground realizing what was going on and she pulled Sasuke onto the ground, ready to stab him. She jabbed towards him, but he caught her wrist just in time before it went through his heart. He got the knife away from her and threw it across the room. She made her way on top of him pulling at his hair, biting and hitting Sasuke. Sasuke began crawling towards the door but he couldn't quite reach it, so he grabbed the closest thing, the door stop. He rolled over toppling Ino off of him he took aim and started repeatedly bashing Ino's head until she was motionless laying in a puddle of her own blood.

"Its finally over", Sasuke thought.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at the ramen shop enjoying their meal, when Naruto said.

"You never did tell me all that happened at Ino's house all those weeks ago."

"I'd rather not talk about that, but even though she's deadI still see her every once in a while."

The girl at the ramen shop turned into what looked like Ino in Sasuke's mind.


End file.
